Especie de Yoda/Leyendas
El verdadero nombre de la especie de Yoda es realmente desconocido, no está registrado y también se le conoce como especie tridáctil desconocida, por tener manos con tres dedos y sus pies en forma anisodáctil. Lo que era más conocido de esta especie es que llegan a vivir al menos cientos de años. Entre otras características estaban sus dientes puntiagudos que sugieren una dieta carnívora y su piel era verde, así como su sangre. Muchos de sus miembros fueron sensibles a la Fuerza, inclusive Yoda su máximo representante era conocido por ser el ser vivo con más Midiclorianos y por su longevidad muchos de ellos fueron maestros de muchos Jedi y miembros del Consejo Jedi. Otro de sus miembros célebres fue Yaddle quien también fue jedi. Yaddle4.jpg Yoda.jpg Vandar.jpg Minch.png Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 2: Commencement, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 4: Commencement, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 6: Commencement, Part 6'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' (Aparece como holograma) *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 12: Reunion, Part 2'' *Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República *Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Grievous'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Star Wars: Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 3: The Wind Raiders of Talooran'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Fuentes *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' * *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Insider 79'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The Dark Forces Saga'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' * }} Categoría:Especies inteligentes no identificadas Categoría:Miembros de la especie de Yoda